The Vampire Story Jensen's Perspective
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Cougar doesn't know what Twilight is and, Jensen being Jensen, believes that it is his resonsbility to teach him. Crack.


**I'll admit I haven't read Twilight, nor have I watched most of it. Meaning that I don't really know what occurs in the book aside from the general gist. This isn't hating on it, this is just fun for someone at 4:20 in the morning, when said person is supposed to be sleeping. Which would also explain the crappiness, and...randomness of it all. Please enjoy, I own nothing!**

Jensen, dispite apparences, liked reading. It was something, one of the very few things, that was capable of taking his mind off of things around him. Almost as good as hacking, or just general computer awesomeness.

The book that he was reading, courtesy from one eight-year old niece, was called Twilight. She insisted he read it, and considering his sister wasn't much for reading, his niece decided to would be a good thing that at least someone in her family had read it. Jensen was sure that she didn't really know what it was about and the only thing that she probably did know was that it was super popular. But, being the cool Uncle that he was, promised the eight-year old he would have read it by the next time he came to visit.

Jensen was sitting around the dieing fire they had created and was reading, as well as being on look out duty supposedly - Cougar was sitting dutifully next to him, doing both their jobs.

Jensen had caught Cougar glancing over at the book from time to time, he found it interesting, and a little endering, the things that can silence the tech when almost nothing else suceeded. Jensen smiled, holding the book up like some sort of trophy.

"Twilight, you read it?" Cougar gave a raised eyebrow but didn't reply. "You know, the vampires"

"No" Came the curt response, Jensen nodded slowly, bookmarked his page and set it down, turning his attention onto Cougar. Cougar - suddenly centre stage - tried not to smirk, knowing that he was going to be given 'explict' detail, with commentary, of what exactly constituted as Twilight. Cougar, rather than giving Jensen a knock on the head and telling him to pay attention and keep watch, allowed the younger man to start his painfully long explaination.

"So, the tale begins in a small place in Phonix, where a sixteen or seventeen year old girl lives with her mother and her boyfriend. We skip ahead slightly, to where her mother tells her to stay at her fathers because she can't be bothered to look after the kid herself, while going and travelling around the world in her old age. An arugement occurs, but the girl, conceeding to defeat, boards the plane that will, inevitably, take her to Forks! Great name, I know. Yadda yadda yadda. Her and her father are awkward. Okay, like seriously, they just like stare at each other for ages, oh right, and he's a cop. Anyways...so she goes to school...skips ahead to lunch sees the vamp family, cept she doesn't know that yet. Then the guy, Edward, gets all tight assed cause he can smell her blood, I mean, he can smell everyone else's blood but that's obviously beside the point. Then he doesn't come to school. Then the whole vamp family doesn't go to school, cause its sunny, and they'll start to shine up if they get caught in the sun. Not the usual vampire way eith-"

"These...vampires. They glow?" Cougar asked, playing along, though knowing he shouldn't lead the younger man on, especially to let Jensen think he actually cared about fictional characters. They had several more important things to do. Unfortunately, he'd cleaned his rifle about four times already, and Jensen sure as hell wouldn't take that as an excuse.

"No, man. They sparkle" Jensen smiled, pretty happy with the explaination thus far. "Its some weird shit they do cause they can stand sunlight...and, cause these vamps can stand the sunlight, they sparkle. It's supposed to be like a dead give away that they're well...dead"

"Sparkle?" Cougar asked, more than a little confused. "How?" Intrigued, and yet he knew he should have stopped the conversation a long time ago. Jensen smiled, an idea - naturally being a bad thing - popped into his mind. He darted back inside the van, telling Cougar all to seriously to 'wait there'.

When he emerged he had something clutched in his hand, from what Cougar could make out of it, it was a jar that was filled with something that...sparkled.

Jensen was about to apply said sparkly goodness onto Cougars skin, something Cougar had tried and failed to get out of. There was, after all, no chance of swaying Jensen once he wanted to do, perform, or demonstrate, something that Cougar had accepted a long time ago. Clay appeared standing by the door of the van. Wondering what exactly Jensen was doing rushing in and out of the van like that. When Clay saw, he frowned.

"Jensen" Came a bark from their operational leader. Jensen turned around, hand in mid-air with said glitter bottle in his hand and his other hand clutching Cougars arm. "What the fuck are you doing?" Clay asked, eyebrows raised, curious, but concerned more than anything.

Where the hell did Jensen even manage to find glitter in the van _anyway_.

Jensen smirked, holding both the glitter bottle and Cougars arm up in the air. "Just showing Cougar how to sparkle boss"

**Abrupt ending, and a little OCC, I don't think I've got their characters down right, but I just wanted to get it down. ^_^ night guys.**


End file.
